Affair of the Poisons
The Affair of the Poisons is a scandalous series of murders within Versailles. Several folks, including those close to Louis XIV were poisoned. Related Pages *[[The Book of Clients|'The Book of Clients']] *[[Montespan and Madame Agathe|'Montespan and Madame Agathe']] *[[Madame Agathe|'Madame Agathe']] Season Two The poison causes people to cough up blood and gain seizures. Monsieur de Reynaud, Louis's justice minister, was the first victim claimed in the event. Fabien Marchal was tasked with taking down the poisoner. He first apprehended Madame de Reynaud, the ministers wife, who in turn, became the second victim while in prison. Marchal stepped up his inquiry when he questioned the Apothecary, Big Fella, and Gaspard, the cook, believing the food he served was tainted with the poison. He then looked into a fling between Gaston and Odile. Odile was interrogated and confessed about Gaston's possible smuggling of drugs. Gaston de Foix was arrested and tortured as the potential poisoner by Fabien. However, Madeleine de Foix, Gaston's mother, defends her son at the salon, but when facing banishment, she stabs Fabien, almost killing him. She is later arrested as the poisoner as her son is released, but ridiculed from court. As she is in jail, Madeleine removed a small pouch containing a vial of poison and ingest it to avoid the spectacle of a beheading. Gaston seeks out Madame Agathe who offers him a chance at vengeance against Louis and all of Versailles. It is discovered then Agathe headed a black mass of witches and satanists who orchestrated the Affair of the Poisons. The poison is made up of a red powder that could either be put in someone's food or poured in a flower. The poison can effect either mouth or nostrils. When King Louis ended things with Montespan, she sought out Madame Agathe to help her regain the King's favor, so she was sent to Etienne Guibourg who offered her a way to regain Louis's favor. Madame de Montespan was prepared to sell her soul in a dark ritual run by Father Etienne, unaware an infant would be sacrificed in the process, however, the ritual was interrupted by Fabien Marchal and the musketeers, leaving the child unharmed, leading to the arrest of Guibourg and his acolytes. The poisonings ended after Madame Agathe was arrested for her role in the killings. She held a book consisting of names of clients she had given aid to, the Book of Clients. Louis XIV of France ordered the arrest of everyone in that book, except for Sophie de Clermont, whose name Fabien Marchal erased it from, whereas eventually she fled Versailles, and Madame de Montespan, who Louis XIV of France found a more suitable punishment for her, by way of excommunicating her. Madame Agathe was burned at the stake for her sorcery, but continued to spew her hate against the King, with the prisoners Gaston and Luxembourg (not a part of the poisonings) being forced to watch, while still awaiting judgment. Members EtienneNew.jpeg|link=Father Etienne|Father Etienne † NewNewAgathe.jpeg|link=Madame Agathe|Madame Agathe † GastonNew.jpeg|link=Gaston de Foix|Gaston de Foix Sophie.jpg|link=Sophie de Clermont|Sophie de Clermont Montespan.jpg|link=Madame de Montespan|Madame de Montespan MadeleineNew.jpeg|link=Madeleine de Foix|Madeleine de Foix † NewLux.jpeg|link=Luxembourg|Luxembourg Category:Groups Category:Affair of the Poisons Category:Season Two Category:History Category:Events Category:Historical Event